Götterkinder
by greyasyesterday
Summary: Supernatural nach Bd. 5 Die Weasleys d.h. einige davon und Dumbi wenden sich gegen Harry. Harry findet neue Freunde, er setzt sich Dumbi und Voldi zur Wehr, kennen wir ja schon. Wie er und einige andere Super werden hab ich aber nicht abgekupfert. R
1. Wut auf Dumbledore & Prolog

_So, das ist mein erster Versuch, eine FF zu schreiben. Also lasst bitte ein Review da, ja?_

_Titel: Götterkinder_

_Genre: **Supernatural**/Mystery/Aventure/General_

_Pairings: Harry/OC dann Harry/seine wahre Liebe, und noch andere. Für **Harry** gibts kein Slash. Sonst lass ich mich überraschen._

_Bin etwa bei Kap 8 d.h. etwa 6900 Wörter, aber jetzt werden die Kaps dann etwas länger._

_Ach, ja der Prolog ist eigentlich überflüssig, hab ihn aber mal gelassen, damit man beide Seiten sieht._

_Lets R&R!!! Adanos _

**Prolog**

Es war ein schwüler Abend. Im Magnolienring versuchten eine Gruppe Jungs die etwas entfernte Mädchengruppe zu beeindrucken, indem sie kleine Kinder verprügelten. Die Mädchen wollten schon gehen, doch da kam der eigentliche Grund, weshalb sie dort warteten angerannt.

Er hatte schwarze Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen. Sie beobachteten seinen muskulösen Körper, während er ohne sie zu beachten an ihnen vorbeirannte. Viele von ihnen seufzten, während sie ihn beobachteten.

Der Junge sah was sein Cousin da tat und ging auf ihn zu. Dudley, der gerade auf einen Jungen eindrosch, der etwa halb so gross und zehn Mal so dünn war wie er bemerkte ihn erst als es zu spät war. Die Mädchen sahen, dass ihr Held auf den fetten Jungen einredete. Nicht wenige schrieen auf, als der dicke mit seinen fünf "Freunden" auf den schmächtigen losgingen. Der kleine Junge rannte unterdessen davon. Plötzlich sahen sie die Kämpfenden nicht mehr.

Wie aus dem Nichts war eine Nebelwand erschienen und als sie sich verzog sahen erkannten sie eine Gestalt, die aufrecht inmitten sechs leblosen Körpern stand. Langsam entfernte sie sich und die Mädchen erkannten ihren Helden darin. Er war scheinbar nicht verletzt.

Die mutigste unter ihnen – Bethany Betensky – rannte ihm hinterher und als sie ihn eingeholt hatte, sagte sie:

„Das war wirklich mutig von dir, wie hast du das geschafft? Mein Name ist Bethany und wie heisst du? Du siehst gut aus und " –

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte: „Ich bin Harry, warum probierst du dich bei mir einzuschleimen?"

Bethany erkannte, das sie ihn hätte ausreden lassen müssen, doch seine Worte hatten sie hart getroffen.

Offenbar bemerkte auch er es: „Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht so sein."

Und als sie immer noch nicht überzeugt war und mit feuchten Augen vor ihm stand nahm er sie kurz entschlossen in die Arme. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte fragte er etwas zögerlich, ob sie sich morgen mit ihm treffen wolle. (Das war ja besser gelaufen, als sie sich erhofft hatte!)

„Natürlich Harry!" Und sie gab ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange. „Also, bis dann!" Sie lief zu ihren Freundinnen zurück, einen perplexen Harry hinterlassend.

**1.Wut auf Dumbledore**

Als Harry zu den Dursleys kam brauchte er einige Zeit, um Sirius Tod zu verarbeiten. Doch dann packte ihn eine Entschlossenheit, Voldemort zu Besiegen. Er begann zu laufen und Krafttraining zu machen. Und untypischerweise lernte er freiwillig aus Büchern.

Er kannte schon die gesamte Theorie zum Thema Apparieren, er hatte einige neue Flüche entdeckt und über unausgesprochene und stablose Magie gelesen. In der stablosen Magie sah er die Möglichkeit in den Ferien zu zaubern, da nur sein Zauberstab vom Ministerium überwacht wurde. Denn er wollte von Dumbledore die Erlaubnis in den Ferien zu üben. Doch sein Schulleiter war dagegen. Harry hatte wieder mal das Gefühl, dass Dumbledore ihn gar nicht stärken wollte. Auch durch die Okklumentikstunden war er immer anfälliger geworden. Harry erfuhr nämlich durch Bücher, dass Snape keinen schlechteren Weg hätte finden können, um ihn in die Okklumentik einzuweisen.

Seine Wut auf Dumbledore wurde nur noch gesteigert, als dieser ihm verbot zu den Weasleys oder zum Grimmauldplatz zu gehen. Nicht einmal die Winkelgasse durfte er besuchen. Als Harry dies an einem Abend einige Tage vor seinem Geburtstag erfuhr, bebte das ganze Haus weil er so zornig war. Als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, schrieb er zwei Briefe, die an Ginny und Luna gingen, seinen einzigen Briefpartnern in diesen Ferien.

Ron und Hermine hatten ihm nie auf seine Briefe geantwortet. Ginny war anscheinend bei Luna, da immer dasselbe Tier ihre beiden Briefe brachte. Denn es war keine Eule. Es war ein Adler, den Harry an das Wappentier von Ravenclaw erinnerte. Er schrieb ihnen also, dass er von Dumbledore im Ligusterweg festgehalten wurde und dass Ron und Hermine ihm nie schrieben. Dann zog er sich Sportkleider an und ging eine Runde Joggen.

Als er auf dem Rückweg beim Magnolienring vorbeikam, sah er wie Dudley auf einen Achtjährigen einschlug. Die Mädchen, die ihn beäugten ignorierte er und er ging geradewegs auf seinen verhassten Cousin zu. Dieser sah auf mit einem ziemlich dämlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„He, Harry verpiss dich!"

„Oh hat Duddywutz Angst, wenn er es mit fünf", er schnaubte, „Freunden gegen mich und einen kleinen, wehrlosen Jungen zu tun bekommt?"

„Ich sagte schon: Hau ab, das geht dich gar nichts an!"

Doch Harry lächelte nur: „Ich denke nicht daran FeatD, du lässt diesen Jungen jetzt in Ruhe!"

Dudley fand Harrys Version von seinem Spitznamen gar nicht lustig, er stürzte auf ihn los und brüllte: „Machen wir ihn platt!"

Harry wollte schon seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch er merkte, dass er ihn gar nicht dabei hatte. Dudleys Faust flog auf ihn zu und in diesem Augenblick spürte er die Magie in sich wie noch nie.

Ohne gross zu überlegen hob er die Hand; Nebel zog auf, so geschwind, dass es an Zauberei grenzte. Dudley und seine Gang bewegten sich nur noch in Zeitlupe. Harry duckte sich unter Dudleys Faust hinweg und stellte ihm ein Bein. Dudley fiel zu Boden, er hatte keine Zeit sich abzufangen. Harry hob die Hand erneut und aus jedem Finger schoss ein leuchtend roter Strahl. Die fünf Stupor-Flüche trafen die Gangmitglieger und sie gingen zu Boden.

Der Nebel lichtete sich und Harry sah, dass der kleine Junge geflohen war. Er ging langsam davon. Er war bereits am Ende der Strasse angekommen, als er Fussgetrappel hörte. Er drehte sich um und erkannte eines der Mädchen, die ihm vorher zugeguckt hatten. Hatte sie die leuchtenden Stupor-Flüche gesehen?

Das Mädchen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Hi, du bist total mutig, wie kannst du so gut sein im Kämpfen? Mein Name ist Bethany und wie heisst du, mein Held? Du siehst total geil aus und" -

„Hi, mein Name ist Harry, willst du dich bei mir einschleimen, oder was?"

Als es raus war, bereute er es. Dieses Mädchen wollte nur ein wenig mit ihm reden. Und eigentlich sah sie auch sehr hübsch aus. „Oh, es tut mir leid, ich war nur gerade ein wenig von der Rolle."

Doch seine Worte waren nicht sehr wirksam. Bethany stand mit wässrigen Augen da. Harrys Instinkte brachten ihn dazu, sie zu Umarmen und sich nochmals zu entschuldigen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte liess er sie los und ohne es wirklich zu wollen fragte er sie, ob sie morgen mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Da begann sie zu strahlen und lächelte ihn an.

„Natürlich Harry. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Wange. „Bis dann!" Harry blieb noch eine Weile stehen, gefangen in der Erinnerung von Bethanys Lächeln und bemerkte erst einige Stunden später, als er Zuhause in seinem Bett lag, dass er es geschafft hatte Stablose Magie anzuwenden.


	2. Briefe und ein Date

_Hier kommt gleich der zweite Teil. Naja, es passiert halt nich so viel und mit romantischen Szenen bin ich nicht so bewandert. Aber lest selbst und sagt, was ihr findet, büttee _

* * *

**2.Briefe und ein Date**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von dem mächtigen Adler Lunas geweckt. Er brachte Harry zwei Briefe, einen von Ginny und einen von Luna. Er öffnete erst den von Ginny.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich weiss wirklich nicht was in Dumbledore gefahren ist. War er sonst nicht immer total nett und gütig? Ich verstehe, dass du sehr wütend bist. Das mit Ron und Hermine ist wirklich merkwürdig. Vielleicht werden ja die Eulen abgefangen. Ron würde ich es zwar zutrauen, dass er dich für Geld hintergehen würde. Er fühlt sich wegen dir oft in den Schatten gestellt. Denk nur an euer viertes Schuljahr! Bei Hermine bin ich mir sicher, dass sie zu dir steht._

_Wenn du deine Bücherliste hast, kannst du sie mir schicken, ich werde für dich einkaufen gehen. Ich hoffe, dass du deine Ferien noch sinnvoll verbringst,_

_In Liebe,_

_Ginny_

Harry musste über den letzten Satz schmunzeln, das klang beinahe wie Hermine. Dann schaute er sich Lunas Brief an:

_Hallo Harry,_

_Ich denke du hast nun endlich begriffen, dass Dumbledore in Wirklichkeit ein Farmolus ist. Wie du sicher weißt, sind Famoli hinterhältige Kreaturen, die die Manipulation fast perfekt beherrschen. Wahrscheinlich hat er auch bereits Ron und Hermines Verstand vergiftet._

_Kopf hoch Harry! Du hast ja noch uns. Ich werde dir ein Buch schicken, das du bestimmt interessant findest, damit kannst du dir die Zeit dann sinnvoll vertreiben!_

_Viel Spass bei deinem Date heute Abend,_

_Wünscht deine Luna_

Harry stutzte, woher wusste Luna von Bethany? Er erkannte die Weisheit in Lunas Geschwätz über Famoli. Ja, Dumbledore war ein Manipulator und Harry würde nicht mehr seine Schachfigur sein! Nein, er würde selbst gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Er hatte schon so eine Idee, doch er schrieb nichts davon in seinen Briefen, die er an Luna und Ginny zurücksandte:

_Hi Ginny,_

_Ich hoffe du hast Unrecht in Sachen Ron. Vielen Dank für dein Angebot, ich werde dir die Liste schicken. Gestern habe ich Dudley und seine Freunde aus versehen mit stabloser Magie zur Schnecke gemacht. Und ich habe ein Mädchen getroffen, Bethany, ich gehe heute Abend mit ihr aus (leider mit Phönix-Spion als Begleitung, fürchte ich). Wenigstens kann ich jetzt Zauber üben. Luna schrieb, sie will mir ein interessantes Buch schicken!_

_Machs gut,_

_Harry_

_Hi Luna,_

_ich bin schon gespannt, was für ein Buch es sein wird. Doch woher weißt du, dass ich heut Abend mit Bethany ausgehe? Ich denke ,ich muss dir jetzt nicht erklären, dass ich ein wenig stablose Magie ausgeführt habe. Denkst du, Dumbledore kämpft in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gegen Voldemort?_

_Machs gut,_

_Harry_

Er versiegelte beide Briefe und gab sie dem Adler, der sie schnappte und davonflog.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte er damit, noch einmal Joggen zu gehen, in einem Buch über Animagi zu lesen und seine stablosen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern.

Als es Abend wurde zog er ein kurzärmliges, schwarzes Hemd und blaue, etwas zerfranste Jeans an. Er verliess das Haus um halb acht und ging in Richtung Park. Er bemerkte, wie ihm jemand folgte. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich einen erschrockenen Aufschrei und als er sich umdrehte sah er Tonks am Boden liegen; sie hatte sich im Tarnumhang verfangen.

„Hi, Tonks! Glaubt der alte Narr etwa, ich dürfe mich nicht mit Mädchen verabreden, ohne das er die Details erfährt?"

„Harry, die Zeiten sind nicht sicher, du sollst nicht draussen rumstreunen wenn es dunkel wird."

„Es ist noch hell, und ausserdem kann ich auf mich selbst aufpassen."

Tonks befreite sich, stand auf und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du hast ja Recht Harry, ich würde dich gerne gehen lassen aber wenn etwas passiert könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen. Hm... weißt du was? Ich gebe dir einen Notfallportschlüssel." Sie reichte ihm einen rostigen Schlüssel.

„Vielen Dank, Tonks!" Er umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Ich werde in der Nähe bleiben, ja?"

Harry nickte: „Wenns unbedingt sein muss!"

Tonks verschwand wieder unter dem Tarnumhang. Harry ging weiter.

Als er im Park Bethany traf war er total hingerissen von ihr. Sie hatte sich offenbar herausgeputzt. Bald schon gingen sie Hand in Hand durch den Park. Dann, nachdem sie gesättigt aus der Pizzeria kamen ging es ins Kino, wo sie sich eng aneinander kuschelten.

Sie gingen zurück in den Park und sassen im Mondschein auf einer Bank. Sie küssten sich. Nie zuvor war Harry etwas so schönes widerfahren. Das mit Cho war wirklich nichts gewesen im Gegensatz zu dem hier. Der Morgen dämmerte bereits als sie sich trennten. „Das war wunderschön, Harry." „Ja", hauchte er, bevor er sie erneut küsste. „Ich liebe dich."

* * *

_Schreibt bitte was ihr darüber denkt._


	3. Harrys Geburtstag

_So, jetzt kommt auch gleich noch das dritte Kapitelchen. _

**

* * *

3.Harrys Geburtstag**

Es war fast Mitternacht. Harry lag im Bett und träumte von seinem letzten Treffen mit Bethany. Er hatte die letzten Tage kaum noch mit lernen verbracht. Er war mit ihr der glücklichste Junge der Welt. Niemand käme auf die Idee, dass er eine grosse Bürde zu tragen hatte.

Harry rührte sich ein wenig. Ein wenig später wachte er auf. Er war immer wach zu Beginn seines Geburtstags.

Er nahm sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch, sprang aus dem Bett und ging zum offenen Fenster. Er wartete eine Weile, dann sah er den Umriss eines grossen Adlers, der schnell näher kam und schliesslich durchs Fenster hineinflog. Der Adler setzte sich auf Hedwigs Käfig, welche Jagen war.

Er schnipste Harry zwei Briefe hin. Einer von Luna und einer von Ginny. Sie gratulierten ihm zu seinem Geburtstag. Ausserdem schickte Luna ihm wie versprochen das Buch. Es war ein Buch über vergessene Magie. Harry war etwas überrascht, er hätte ein Buch über Schnarchkackler oder ähnliches erwartet. Ausserdem schrieb sie, dass sie sich nicht erklären konnte, weshalb sie wusste, dass er ein Date haben werde. Sie dachte, er hätte es bereits geschrieben.

Von Ginny bekam er eine Kette mit einem Amulett, das wie ein Spickoskop funktionierte. Es pfiff zwar nicht, dafür wurde es heiss wie die DA Galleonen.

Inzwischen waren zwei weitere Eulen hereingeschwebt. Eine brachte Hagrids steinharte Plätzchen, die andere den Brief von Hogwarts. Die Bücherliste schickte er gleich an Ginny, mit einigen Bestellungen mehr. Er wollte schliesslich etwas lernen.

Doch dieses Jahr waren auch die ZAG Ergebnisse im Brief dabei. Er überflog die Ergebnisse; Er konnte alle Fächer die für den Beruf Auror nötig waren belegen – ausser Zaubertränke. Doch er war sich sicher, dass es jetzt nicht mehr auf Schulnoten ankam. Er musste Voldemort töten, ob er noch Auror werden könnte oder nicht war ziemlich egal.

Er wollte schon wieder zu Bett gehen, als plötzlich schwarzer Nebel im Zimmer aufzog, der in Uhrzeigersinn rotierte.

Obwohl alles voller dichtem Nebel war, erkannte Harry jede Einzelheit in seinem Zimmer und obwohl er festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, sah er in eine bodenlose Schwärze unter ihm, die sich bewegte, wie ein Strudel.

Nun erkannte Harry in dem Strudel eine Ansammlung von blauen Punkten, die sich in rasendem Tempo aufwärts schraubten. Erst kurz bevor die Punkte in seinem Zimmer angelangten erkannte er, dass es sich um einen Phönix handelte; Einen schwarz-blauen Phönix. Harry hatte noch nie von solchen Phönixen gehört.

Das magische Wesen schaute ihm in die Augen, und plötzlich konnte Harry eine Gestalt vor seinem innern Auge sehen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Da sie eine Kapuze aufhatte sah er nur ihre grossen blauen Augen. Er vernahm ihre Stimme:

„Harry, geh in die Winkelgasse, zu Gringotts. Sirius hat dir etwas hinterlassen. Ein Geschenk deiner Eltern. Sie wollten es dir an deinem 16. Geburtstag geben"

„Ich kann nicht dorthin! Dumbledore, der Orden!"

Die Gestalt lächelte, so kam es Harry zumindest vor. „Schau im Buch, das Luna dir gegeben hat nach. Dort findest du den passenden Zauber."

Die Gestalt verblasste, doch Harry hatte noch viele Fragen: „Was ist das für ein Phönix? Was haben meine Eltern mir hinterlassen? Wer sind sie?"

Doch die Gestalt verschwand vollends und Harry schaute dem Phönix ins Gesicht, der wieder zurück in den Strudel aus Schwärze flog. Harry hörte nur noch ein Wispern. Dann wurde sein Zimmer wieder so, wie es war.

Harry vertraute der Gestalt. Er schlug das Buch irgendwo auf. Dort wurde von einem Zauber erzählt, der einen besser Unsichtbar machte, als jeder Tarnumhang. Denn der total einfach auszuführende Zauber bewirkte, das niemand auf die Person achtete die ihn angewandt hatte. Man wurde nur dann sichtbar, wenn man nicht mehr an die Wirkung glaubte.

So begab sich Harry zu Bett, mit dem Ziel am nächsten Tag unbemerkt in die Winkelgasse und zurück zu gelangen.

* * *

_Es ist zwar nicht sehr lang, jedoch: In der Kürze liegt die Würze._

_Ich hoffe ich hab euch neugierig gemacht, bitte reviewt auch schön, das nächste Kapitel gibts am 16. (DO) Ich "muss" in die Ferien!_


	4. In der Winkelgasse

**4.In der Winkelgasse**

Als Harry aufwachte, wusste er sofort, was er zu tun hatte. Er duschte, ass etwas zum Frühstück, packte seinen Zauberstab und zur Sicherheit auch noch den Tarnumhang ein. Dann befolgte er die Anweisungen in Lunas Buch.

Er musste lediglich fest daran denken, dass er unsichtbar sein würde und mit der Rechten Hand eine einfache Geste machen. Als er fertig war, schaute er an sich herunter und sah – wie immer aus. Zur Sicherheit schaute er noch in den Spiegel. Doch dort erkannte er nur sein Bett, das hinter ihm stand. Offenbar war er wirklich unsichtbar.

Er testete das an den Dursleys, doch sie bemerkten ihn nicht einmal, als er Dudley ein Bein stellte (Dudley tat es gar nicht gut, schon zum zweiten Mal hinzufallen in wenigen Tagen). So ging Harry lässig zur Wohnungstür hinaus und schloss sie mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

Er hoffte, dass es unbemerkt bleiben würde, wenn er jetzt zum ersten Mal apparierte. Harry konzentrierte sich, dann gab es einen lauten Knall, den niemand hörte und Harry fand sich im Tropfenden Kessel wieder.

Harry wollte schon zur Hintertür gehen als er fünf Rotschöpfe an einem Tisch in der Ecke bemerkte. Die Weasleys waren nicht allein, Hermine und ihre Eltern waren auch da. Harry hörte Gesprächfetzen wie: „Warum hat Harry nie auf unsere Eulen geantwortet?"

„Vielleicht werden sie abgefangen." Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Es war also nur jemand anderes, der die Eulen abfing. Die Grangers mit Hermine und Ginny verliessen die Runde, und Harry wollte auch schon gehen, doch da hörte er, wie Ron sagte:

„Ich hasse es, dass Potter für Hermine immer so wichtig ist. Und Ginny steht auch zu ihm!" –

„Sei ruhig Ron, du musst dich noch eine Weile gedulden. Dann werden wir sein ganzes Vermögen bekommen haben!" –

„Mum, denkst du nicht auch, dass Harry uns das Geld auch geben würde, wenn wir nur fragten? Ich fühle mich nur nicht wohl weil wir Stehlen."

„Charlie, du hast zu Dumbledores Plan zugestimmt und jetzt ziehen wir das durch!" erklärte Percy mit geschwellter Brust.

Plötzlich sahen alle Weasleys Harry an. Hatte der Zauber nicht funktioniert? Harry wusste nicht, dass die Weasleys den Mann direkt hinter ihm angesehen hatten.

Er liess sich fallen, indem Moment, als er tatsächlich sichtbar wurde. „Na, junger Mann, wo kommen sie denn so plötzlich her?"

Harry erkannte diese Stimme er schaute hoch und sah Dumbledore ins Gesicht.

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst nicht fortgehen!" Jetzt war Dumbledores Stimme zornig und kalt.

Doch bevor Harry etwas entgegnen konnte, erschien wieder die Gestalt im Schwarzen Umhang in seinem Geist und sagte: „Vertraue dem Zauber, stell dir vor sie könnten dich nicht sehen."

Harry konzentrierte sich und er verschwand unter Dumbledores Nase. Der ihn losliess und etwas irritiert im Raum umherschaute. Die Weasleys hatten ihn nicht gesehen. Er ging schnurstracks auf die Hintertür zu, durch den Hof zur Steinmauer klopfte mit dem Zauberstab ungeduldig an den Steinen rum und betrat die Winkelgasse.

Er ging direkt zu Gringotts, da Dumbledore die ganze Winkelgasse absichern würde. Und am Schalter konnte er schlecht unsichtbar bleiben.

Ein griesgrämiger Kobold empfing ihn. „Was wünschen sie?"

„Guten Morgen, ich will einen Gegenstand, den ich geerbt habe abholen."

„Name?" „Harry Potter"

„Jaah, ich sehe schon. Wir haben hier ein Päckchen, das Sirius Black ihnen vererbt hatte. Ist es das?" „Ich denke schon." „Gut, unterschreiben sie bitte hier."

Der Kobold hielt ihm ein Formular unter die Nase. Harry unterschrieb und bekam im Gegenzug ein Päckchen, dass etwa die Masse 4cm/5cm/7cm hatte (4ch breit, 5cm hoch, 7cm lang). Harry verlangte ausserdem noch einen Auszug aus seinem Vermögen der letzten 15 Jahre. Was er sah schockierte ihn:

_01.01.1981 - 10000000000 Galleonen_

_01.01.1988 – 06543234123 Galleonen_

_01.01.1996 – 00032786598 Galleonen_

_2341 Galleonen abgehoben von Mr. Harry Potter_

_9967211061 Galleonen abgehoben von Mr. Albus Dumbledore_

Dumbledore hatte Harry einen Grossteil seines Vermögens geklaut und das Geld zwischen sich und den Weasleys aufgeteilt.

„Mr. ähm…"

„Griphook, Sir."

„Mr. Griphook!, sie fuhren doch damals den Karren in mein Verlies!"

Der Kobold war offenbar erstaunt, dass Harry sich erinnerte.

„Ja, brauchen sie Geld? Soll ich sie zu ihrem Verlies fahren?"

„Gerne, dann können wir unterwegs besprechen, ob ich mein Verliess vor Dumbledore schützen kann."

Der Kobold hüpfte von seinem Stuhl und führte Harry zum Wägelchen-Bahnhof. Doch auf halbem Weg dorthin wurden beide von einem mächtigen Fluch an die Wand geschleudert. Griphook blieb regungslos liegen, während Harry mühsam aufstand und Dumbledore mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sich zustürmen sah.

* * *

Hmm... eigentlich sollte ich jetzt aufhören. 

Warum eigentlich nicht?

Na gut, ich bin halt nett:-)

* * *

Dumbledore wollte Harry packen und mit ihm disapparieren, doch dazu kam es nie.

Die übrigen Kobolde, der Direktor von Gringotts eingeschlossen, standen plötzlich mit erhobenen Händen in einem Kreis um Dumbledore. Es knisterte und Magie floss aus ihren Händen, die sich zu einer leuchtenden Kuppel verband.

Dumbledore war die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er feuerte einen Fluch auf einen der Kobolde, doch plötzlich erschien ein Schild in der Luft, der den Fluch reflektierte.

Dumbledore hatte Mühe dem Fluch auszuweichen. Der reflektierte Fluch schoss auf einen anderen Kobold zu, und auch da erschien ein Schild. So wurde der Fluch hin und her reflektiert. Dumbledore konnte immer knapper entkommen.

Und nach einer Weile spaltete sich der Fluch. Als die Auroren kamen, hatte es Dumbledore schon mit 32 Flüchen zu tun.

Dumbledore wurde vorübergehend festgenommen, da er einen Kobold und einen Kunden von Gringotts unnötigerweise angegriffen hatte. Bevor ihm der Zauberstab weggenommen wurde, führte er eine Bewegung mit ihm aus. Obwohl offenbar nichts passierte schlich sich ein böses Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Griphook lebte glücklicherweise noch, aber nur, weil Harry ihn während des Kampfes zu heilen versuchte. Seit diesem Tag war Harry ein Freund der Kobolde.

Harrys Konto wurde für Dumbledore und die Weasleys gesperrt. Harry bekam sogar Schmerzensgeld von der Bank, welches aus Dumbledores Verlies genommen wurde. Es war zwar nicht viel im Gegensatz zu dem was ihm gestohlen wurde, aber es befriedigte doch ein wenig.

In Harrys Verlies wurde ein Illusioszauber festgestellt, und als er entfernt wurde, sah man nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Gold in einer Ecke liegen. Die ganze glänzende Pracht war verschwunden.

Erst in den nächsten Tagen sollte Harry bemerken, was Dumbledore kurz vor seiner Festnahme getan hatte.


	5. Hilflos

_So, ich habs geschafft, das fünfte Kapitel ist fertig, das nächste gibts dafür etwas früher, so etwa in 5 Tagen wäre es möglich! Viel Spass und Reviewt._

_Und vielen Dank an alle, und natürlich an meine Betaleserin avada._

_

* * *

_

**5. Hilflos**  
Nachdem die Untersuchungen um Harrys Konto gegen halb sechs abgeschlossen waren apparierte Harry wieder unsichtbar vor die Haustür der Dursleys und öffnete die Tür mit einem Alohomora.

Er machte sich sichtbar und wollte schon nach oben gehen, da stand plötzlich sein Onkel im Weg, Harry hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen.

„Hiergeblieben, Bursche! Wir wissen, dass du es warst! Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht??!!" Harry fühlte sich an die letzten Ferien erinnert, als Dudley beinahe von einem Dementor geküsst worden war. Diesmal jedoch trug er wirklich die Schuld an Dudleys Unfall.

„Was ist den mit ihm?" fragte Harry gespielt verwundert.

„Er leidet plötzlich unter Amnesie!! Er weiss nicht, was er vor ein paar Tagen gemacht hat. Er kam nach Hause, blutend, als ob er gestürzt wäre!"

#Hab ich doch gern getan.#, dachte Harry während sein Onkel irgendetwas über den Notarzt faselte. Harry dachte darüber nach, ob er seinem Onkel von Dudley und seiner Gang erzählen sollte. Doch das würde nichts bringen, sie würden ihn nur mehr bestrafen.

„Und heute Morgen fanden wir ihn im Flur liegend. Er war ohnmächtig!

#Oh, ja das war lustig!# Harry musste schmunzeln.

„Er knallte mit dem Kopf auf den Boden!"

#Mensch, hat der schlechte Reflexe!"

„Das passiert alles wegen dir, ich weiss es!" Doch Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Er lief an seinem Onkel vorbei die Treppe hinauf. Sein Onkel, der sich in rage geredet hatte, brauchte einen Moment, bis er begriffen hatte, dass Harry nicht mehr vor ihm stand.

„Das setzt Prügel, Bursche!!", und er kam die Treppe hochgekeucht. Harry flüchtete in sein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und rief „Colloportus!" Sein Onkel hämmerte gegen die Tür, doch es war ihm egal. Erschöpft liess er sich aufs Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Als er erwachte war es noch dunkel. Er hatte zwar genügend Schlaf bekommen, doch merkwürdigerweise fühlte er sich noch so angeschlagen wie am Abend zuvor. Harry brauchte eine Weile, bis er merkte, dass sich seine Magischen Kräfte nicht regeneriert hatten. Das letzte bisschen Magie, das er noch übrig hatte, konnte nur noch den Zauber, der die Tür blockierte, aufrechterhalten. Doch das auch nicht für lange.

Seine Wut auf den Schulleiter stieg weiter an. Weshalb glaubte er, er könne sich in Harrys Leben einmischen? Harry versetzte dem Schulkoffer einen Tritt. Und es half: Eine einzelne Scherbe flog auf den Boden, die Scherbe eines Spiegels.

Und da erinnerte Harry sich wieder: Er hatte den Zwei-Wege Spiegel letztes Jahr in den Koffer geworfen, nachdem er keinen Kontakt mit Sirius hatte aufnehmen können. Er suchte die einzelnen Scherben heraus und legte sie auf den Boden. Er fügte den Spiegel wie ein Puzzle zusammen, und als er das letzte Teil in die Lücke schob, verschmolzen die Teile zu einer glatten Fläche. Er drehte den Spiegel um und las Sirius Worte.

_Dies ist ein Zweiwegespiegel, ich besitze das Gegenstück zu ihm. Wenn du mit mir reden musst, sprich einfach meinen Namen in ihn hinein. Du erscheinst dann in meinem Spiegel und ich kann in deinem Spiegel sprechen. James und ich haben sie immer benutzt, wenn wir an verschiedenen Orten nachsitzen mussten._

Er hätte ihn benutzen können. Er hätte gewusst, dass Sirius in Sicherheit war und Sirius wäre nicht gestorben. Als er den Spiegel wieder umdrehte, sah er nicht sein Gesicht, sondern das von-

„Luna, wie kommst du an den Spiegel? Und woher weisst du, wie er funktioniert?"

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag Harry", sagte Luna in Ihrer gewohnten verträumten Art.

„Ich hab ihn in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefunden. Ich wollte nochmals die Stimme meiner Mutter hören, weißt du, im Schleier, in dem Sirius verschwand. Der Spiegel lag genau davor. Und ich sah vorhin ein wenig in den Spiegel, da wusste ich plötzlich, dass ich mit dir so Kontakt aufnehmen kann." Harry war froh, jetzt jemanden zum reden zu haben.

„Hör mal Luna,…" und er erzählte von seinen Erlebnissen in der Winkelgasse und von seiner Entdeckung, dass er keine fast Magie mehr hatte. Luna überlegte einen Moment, dann fragte sie, ob Harry das Päckchen schon geöffnet habe.

Harry schaute in seinem Umhang nach, doch er fand es nicht. Offenbar hatte er es verloren. Harry fluchte laut. Nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte fragte er Luna, ob sie wüsste warum die Briefe von Hermine abgefangen werden?

Luna erklärte ihm, dass er ihr nur mit dem Adler Briefe senden sollte, da nur das Wesen in der Lage sei, die Eulenblockaden, die die Eulen von Harrys Zuhause fernhielten zu Umgehen. Harry stimmte ihr zu, Hermine mit dem Adler zu kontaktieren, da sie offenbar noch zu ihm stand.

Ginny, so sagte Luna, war jetzt gemeinsam mit Hermine in Frankreich. Luna würde die beiden per Adler kontaktieren und mit Harry per Spiegel reden, oder ihm die Briefe durch den Spiegel schicken. Harry meinte jedoch, dass er ab und zu auch noch Eulen senden sollte, damit die Ordensmitglieder dachten, er wäre immer noch ahnungslos. Luna stimmte dem zu und verabschiedete sich, um vor dem Frühstück noch nach flutschigen Flubberlingen zu suchen.

Harry las noch eine Weile, dann bekam er schrecklichen Hunger. Luna offenbar nicht mehr in der Nähe des Spiegels, deshalb musste er wohl oder übel nach unten in die Küche gehen und sich etwas aus dem Kühlschrank stehlen.

Doch als er die Treppe runter schlich überlegte er es sich anders, da die Dursleys möglicherweise gerade in der Küche am Essen waren und er floh aus dem Haus. Offenbar war kein Phönix – Mitglied da, denn niemand hielt ihn auf. Er rannte durch die Strassen, bist er bei Bethanys Zuhause ankam (er wusste wo sie wohnte, da er sie schon öfters nach Hause gebracht hatte).

Er klingelte. Lange geschah nichts, dann öffnete eine verschlafene Bethany die Tür und fiel im um den Hals. Sie wäre in der Umarmung beinahe wieder eingeschlafen - da Harry offenbar genauso weich war wie ihr Bett - hätte Harry sie nicht wieder ein wenig von sich weg gehalten

„Uaahhs machst dun hier Harry? Es ist halb acht!" Harry erklärte, dass seine Verwandten ihn Wundprügeln wollten, weil dem armen Duddywutz ein Bein gestellt hatte. Bethany war schlagartig hellwach.

„Oh, Harry, das ist ja grausam. Wenn du willst kannst du den nächsten Monat bei mir unterkommen."

„Vielen Dank, aber was sagen deine Eltern dazu?"

„Die sind weg, Dienstreise oder so was."

„Denkst du nicht, sie haben etwas dagegen?"

„Ach was, sie wissen schon lange von dir. Sie vertrauen meinen Menschenkenntnissen, du wirst die Bude nicht zerstören." Harry gab Bethany einen Kuss.

„Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher, aber wollen wir nicht frühstücken?"

„Au ja!"

Die beiden machten sich etwas Rührei und Speck und Bethany erzählte Harry, dass ihre Mutter an einem pädagogischen Projekt mitarbeite und ihr Vater Historiker sei. Harry fiel auf, dass die Küche wie neu aussah, ausserdem wirkte sie sehr provisorisch. Es hatte nur wenige, dafür praktische Küchengeräte und Einrichtungsgegenstände.

Danach ging Harry noch mal zurück um seine Sachen zu holen. Er benutzte den Zauber aus Lunas Buch, den er auch schon in der Winkelgasse angewandt hatte, doch lange würde er ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen können.

Er packte auf muggelart, um Magie zu sparen. Harry schaffte es, ungesehen herein und wieder heraus zukommen. Bethany machte grosse Augen, als Harry mit Rennbesen und Eulenkäfig wiederkam.

Harry machte sich keine grosse Mühe mit lügen und so gestand er ihr, dass er ein Zauberer war. Er erzählte ihr alles. Von seinen Freunden, den Erlebnissen in der Schule und sogar von der Prophezeiung, das hatte er noch nicht mal Luna oder Ginny erzählt. Als er fertig war schwieg Bethany eine Weile. Dann sagte sie:

„Kannst du es mir beweisen?"

„Was?"

„Na dass du ein Zauberer bist."

„Wie du weisst, kann ich nicht mehr gross rumzaubern, doch ich werde dir Luna vorstellen, dann glaubst du mir hoffentlich."

Harry zog den Spiegel aus dem Koffer und reichte ihn Bethany. „Du solltest ja wissen wie du mit ihr Kontakt aufnehmen kannst**."**

„Ja, das ist dieser Zweiwegespiegel, von dem du mir erzählt hast." murmelte sie, während sie den Spiegel untersuchte. Offenbar kam sie zum Schluss, dass der Spiegel ganz normal aussah. Sie schaute sich im Spiegel an und sagte laut und deutlich:

„Luna Lovegood." Sie beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Oberfläche des Spiegels sich kräuselte und sie dann einem verwirrten, blondhaarigen Mädchen in die Augen schaute.

„Wer bist du?", fragte das Mädchen „und wo ist Harry? Hast du seinen Spiegel geklaut?"

Bethany, die offenbar nicht wirklich mit einem Erfolg gerechnet hatte war zu überrascht um noch etwas zu sagen. Sie spürte Harry hinter sich und Luna, die gut kombinieren konnte, sagte:

„Du musst Bethany sein!"

„Ahm, ja g-genau! Harry erzählt dir aber auch alles!" Luna lächelte und sagte zu Harry gewandt:

„Du hast dich also entschlossen sie einzuweihen. Wo seid ihr?"

„Wir sind bei ihr Zuhause. Meine Verwandten haben mich rausgeschmissen. Ich werde den Rest der Ferien hier verbringen und" – doch Luna schnitt ihm das Wort ab –

„und hier kann Voldemort euch jederzeit angreifen!"

Das sass. Bethany schaute ein wenig ängstlich, aber entschlossen zu Luna.

„Er kann nicht zurück, hast du eine bessere Idee?"

„Nein, aber wappnet euch. Und Harry, schau doch mal in dem Buch nach, dass ich dir gegeben habe, vielleicht findest du ja einen Weg, wie wir Dumbledores Fluch besiegen können. Wenn nicht, so bin ich sicher, das ich einen Notfallportschlüssel erschaffen kann."

„Vielen Dank Luna, ich habe ja auch noch einen von Tonks. Aber für Bethany könnten wir einen gebrauchen, falls wir getrennt werden." Doch Luna schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist eine Muggel, ich fürchte, sie kann nur mit dir zusammen reisen."


	6. Angriff

**6. Der Angriff ****  
**Im Verlaufe des Nachmittags forschte das junge Pärchen in Lunas Buch und sie wurden auch fündig. Harrys Schulleiter hatte einen alten, schwarzmagischen Zauber benützt, der dem Opfer die "Magiezufuhr" abkappte und es für längere Zeit schutzlos machte. Dumbledores Zauber würde nur noch bis etwa Ende Sommerferien dauern, doch er könnte auch gebrochen werden.

Dazu brauchten sie einen einfachen Zaubertrank und eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer, die die magischen Worte sprach. Sie kontaktierten nochmals Luna, die ihnen sogleich die Zutaten durch den Spiegel schickte. Den Rest des Nachmittags probierten sie, den Spiegel etwas grösser zu zaubern, damit Luna hindurch passte. Kurz darauf flog eine Eule mit einem Offiziell aussehenden Brief durchs Fenster. Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab und las laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _  
_ihre Anwesenheit zur Disziplinarischen Anhörung von Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore am 31.August im Gerichtsraum 10 um vier Uhr Nachmittags wird dringend erwünscht, da wir den Vorfall, der sich kürzlich in der Zaubererbank Gringotts ereignete behandeln werden._

_Mit den besten Wünschen und freundlichen Grüssen _  
_Amelia Bones _  
_Leiterin der Abteilung für Magische Strafverfolgung _  
_Zaubereiministerium_

Harry freute sich, dass Dumbledore jetzt Probleme mit dem Ministerium hatte. Er würde auch noch andere Machenschaften Dumbledores aufdecken, wie zum Beispiel, dass er ihm das Konto leergeraubt, oder das er ihn zu den Dursleys gesteckt hatte, die ich immerzu quälten. Mit diesen Gedanken begann er die Arbeiten für den Zaubertrank.

Während Harry Zutaten in den Trank warf, der im Zimmer vor sich hin köchelte wuchs der Zwei-Wege Spiegel, bis er so gross wie Harry war und Luna kam durch den Spiegel geschritten und sah sich um, während Harry den Zaubertrank in ein Fläschchen abfüllte.

„Wir müssen ein wenig Platz schaffen. Die Magie, die bei diesem kleinen Ritual freigesetzt wird, würde wahrscheinlich einige Dinge zerstören. Ich werde die gesamte Einrichtung dieses Zimmers durch den Spiegel schicken."

Sie machte eine einladende Geste, worauf Harrys Koffer, der Kessel samt Feuerstelle, Bethanys Bett und ihre anderen Möbel alle brav nacheinander durch den Spiegel marschierten. „So, wir können beginnen."

„Ähm… Luna, seit wann beherrschst du denn Stablose Magie so gut?" fragte Harry, denn Luna hatte ihren Zauberstab ncht benützt.

Luna schaute ihn etwas verwirrt an: „Hab ich? Die Möbel haben doch nur getan, worum ich sie gebeten habe." Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf.

Nachdem Harry den Zaubertrank getrunken hatte, setzte er sich mit konzentrierter Miene im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Luna stand über ihm und las einen Zauberspruch aus dem Buch vor, das sie Harry geschenkt hatte. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sie die Worte in einem Monotonen Singsang, der Bethany, die daneben sass und zuschaute schläfrig werden liess.

Noch einmal sang Luna die Strophe, dann verstummte sie und es war Still. Plötzlich begannen gleissend helle Kugeln auf Harry zu zu schweben. Es wurden immer mehr, so dass es aussah, als ob Harry ein lichtsaugendes Zentrum wäre. Die einzelnen Kugeln konnte man schon bald nicht mehr erkennen, es waren nur noch Strahlen von Licht, die Harry stärkten. So plötzlich wie es begonnen hatte, war es auch wieder zu Ende.

Harry stand langsam auf und bewegte seine Hand und hatte gleicht darauf eine Flasche Wasser in der Hand. Gierig trank er sie in einem Zug aus. Das Ritual war so anstrengend gewesen, als ob er eine Stunde lang gelaufen wäre und auch Luna beschwor sich etwas zu trinken, bevorzugte aber ein Goldlackwasser.

Bethany ging zu Harry und umarmte ihn. „Du hast es geschafft!"

„Ja, jetzt kann ich dir dann zeigen was ich alles kann."

„Ich hätte Lust auf eine Cola!"

Harry erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch, doch als sie gerade trinken wollte, erschütterte ein Beben das ganze Haus. „Was war das?" fragten alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Egal was es war, es ist nichts Gutes! Durch den Spiegel!!" befahl Harry.

Doch bevor sie sich rühren konnten, brach das Dach ein und sie sprangen zu Boden. Als Harry sich wieder aufrichtete sah er, dass Bethany von Luna und ihm getrennt war. Bethany stand neben dem zerbrochenen Spiegel, Luna und Harry hätten zur Tür hinaus flüchten können.

Harry wollte die Trümmerhaufen zur Seite schieben, doch da ging die Tür auf und ein Todesser sprang hinein. Er feuerte wie wild Flüche um sich denen Harry und Luna aber geschickt auswichen und zurückfeuerten.

Bethany schaffte es gerade noch sich hinter die Trümmer zu ducken.

Sie besiegten den Todesser durch einen gemeinsamen Stupor-angriff. Doch es kamen immer wieder neue Todesser. Harry hörte Bethany aufschreien und sah sich zu ihr um. Ein Todesser kam auf sie zu. Er feuerte einen Fluch auf ihn, wurde aber im selben Moment auch von einem getroffen. Steif wie ein Brett fiel er zu Boden.

Jetzt war Luna allein. Sie gab sich Mühe, doch sie wurde langsamer. Als ein grüner Fluch auf sie zuschoss bemerkte sie es zu spät. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr auszuweichen. Das einzige was sie noch tun konnte, war, Harry aus seiner Starre zu befreien. Dann hörte sie einen Schrei...

Bethany, die bisher wie gelähmt zugeschaut hatte schrie als sie den Todesfluch auf die junge Hexe zufliegen sah. Sie hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Da hörte sie ein lautes Klong und sah auf.

Luna lag am Boden, eine grosse Beule an der Schläfe. Neben ihr lag ein metallener Schild. Bethany sah, wie Harry sie erst verwirrt, dann aber nachdenklich anstarrte. Er nahm einen rostigen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und warf ihn ihr zu. Sie fing ihn auf und verspürte ein Ziehen. Dann verschwand das Geschehen um sie.

Harry lächelte, Bethany war jetzt sicher. Doch dann wandte er sich dem letzten verbliebenen Todesser zu, der grosse Augen machte. Harry schockte ihn nach einem kleinen Kampf. Er wandte sich Luna zu.

Der beschworene Schild von Bethany war durch die Wucht des Fluches gegen ihren Kopf gerammt worden. Aber sie lebte noch. Harry hörte, dass unten weitere Todesser waren. Er richtete sich auf, als das Haus erneut stark bebte.

Plötzlich stürzte Luna vor seinen Augen durch den Boden in die untere Etage. Er sprang zurück, als der gesamte Boden in diesem Zimmer einzustürzen drohte.

Er stand jetzt im Korridor und sah durch den eingestürzten Zimmerboden, wie einige Todesser Luna zur Tür hinaus schleiften. Harry schoss einen Fluch auf sie ab, doch das war ein Fehler. Zwei Todesser kamen die Treppe hinaufgerannt.

Er rannte weg von der Treppe, die Schritte der Todesser hinter ihm, in ein Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Er verschloss die Tür und drehte sich um.

Der blau-schwarze Phönix erwartete ihn. Er packte den verdutzten Harry und flog mit ihm in den Schwarzen Strudel hinab. Als die Todesser kamen, sahen sie nur noch schwarzen Nebel, der langsam verblasste.

* * *

_Vielen Dank für die Reviews, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen._


	7. Louella Lovegood

_Hallo zusammen, tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass es solange gedauert hat mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Einen triftigen Grund dafür gibt es eigentlich nicht. Ich werde jetzt noch das 9. Kapitel nochmals überarbeiten, und das 8. bekommt ihr spätestens in einer Woche. Wahrscheinlich ist es zu lange her, als das ihr die Story noch im Kopf habt, deshalb auch die Zusammenfassung. Viel Spass beim Lesen._

_Adanos _

* * *

Zusammenfassung 

Harry trifft Bethany, eine Muggel aus Little Whinging, die beiden verlieben sich sehr schnell ineinander.

Harry bekommt zum Geburtstag ein Buch von Luna mit alten Zaubersprüchen drin. Von Ginny kriegt er ein Amulett, welches bei Gefahren und Ungereimtheiten warm wird. Weder Ron noch Hermine schreiben ihm.

Harry darf von Dumbledore aus nicht in die Winkelgasse. Ein blau-schwarzer Phönix erscheint ihm aber in der Nacht seines Geburtstags und erklärt ihm wie er sich in die Winkelgasse schleichen kann. Harry sollte zu Gringotts gehen und dort seinen Anspruch an Sirius Testament verlangen.

Harry entdeckt, dass die Weasleys und Dumbledore ihm sein Verlies leergeräumt hatten. Hermine und Ginny stehen aber zu ihm, Charlie bedauert es und Arthur, Bill, Fred und George wissen vielleicht nichts davon.

Griphook, der Kobold gibt Harry ein Päckchen von seinen Eltern (Harrys). Dumbledore greift ihn an und nimmt ihm das Päckchen und seine Magiereserven (kurzfristig) weg. Er wird jedoch festgenommen und wird sich einer Anhörung stellen müssen.

Harry zieht zu Bethany, sie schaffen es mit Hilfe von Luna und dem Zweiwegespiegel, Harry seine Magie zurückzugeben. Dann jedoch wird das Haus angegriffen. Bethany kann mite inem Portschlüsseln zum Grimmauld Platz flüchten, da sie offenbar doch Magie beherrscht. Luna wird KO geschlagen und von den Todessern entführt. Harry trifft am Ende des Kapitels wieder auf den blau - schwarzen Phönix:

* * *

_...Er stand jetzt im Korridor und sah durch den eingestürzten Zimmerboden, wie einige Todesser Luna zur Tür hinaus schleiften. Harry schoss einen Fluch auf sie ab. Doch das war ein Fehler. Zwei Todesser kamen die Treppe hinaufgerannt. Er rannte weg von der Treppe. die Schritte der Todesser hinter ihm, in ein Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Er verschloss die Tür und drehte sich um. Der blau-schwarze Phönix wartete schon auf ihn. Er packte Harry und flog mit ihm in den Schwarzen Strudel hinab. Als die Todesser kamen, sahen nur noch ein wenig von dem schwarzen Nebel._

**7. Louella Lovegood**  
Harry sah die Schwärze in rasendem Tempo an ihm vorbeizischen. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so kam es ihm vor hielt der Phönix an. Harry sah sich um, er war immer noch im selben Raum wie vorhin, doch offenbar waren die Todesser nicht mehr da.

Es war überhaupt eine friedliche Atmosphäre. Das Licht der Morgensonne flutete durchs Fenster hinein.

Doch Harry hatte keine Zeit alles näher zu begutachten, denn der Phönix packte ihn abermals und dann waren sie von einem Meer aus blauschwarzen Flammen umgeben.Die Flammen kitzelten ihn angenehm und Harry wusste, dass sie teleportierten. Die Flammen verschwanden plötzlich und hinterliessen ein brennendes Abbild in Harrys Augen. Da es ziemlich düster war, erkannte er fast nichts. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass der Phönix auf den Fussboden flog.

Als er einen Moment später wieder hinguckte, sah er eine schlanke, blonde Frau mit grossen blauen Augen. Sie trug die Kleider kunterbunt zusammengemixt: Eine orange Hose, ein grellgrünes Oberteil und einen schwarzen Umhang.

„Luna?"

„Nein", sagte die Frau, eindeutig mit Lunas Stimme „ihre Mutter, Louella Lovegood."

Harry war einen Moment irritiert. Dann fragte er: „Hab ich eine Zeitreise gemacht, oder war ihr Tod nur vorgetäuscht?"

Mrs Lovegood lächelte. „Eine weitere Option wäre, dass ich nur vorgeben würde, dass ich Louella bin. Aber du hast Recht. Wir haben eine Zeitreise gemacht."

„Dann sind sie ein Animagus! Was sind sie denn genau für ein Phönix? Ich habe noch nie solche Phönixe gesehen!"

„Meine Animagusform ist der Phoenix der Zeit. Und wie du wahrscheinlich schon erraten hast, ja, ich bin eine Seherin."

„Wow" machte Harry nur.

„Offenbar nicht in dem Stil von Trelawney!"

„Nein Harry, ich mache keine Prophezeiungen, ich weiss meistens was die Zukunft bringt, wenn es erforderlich ist. So sah ich zum Beispiel, dass du getötet werden würdest, hätte ich dich nicht rechtzeitig geholt."

„Warum haben sie dann Luna nicht gerettet?"

Louellas Lächeln verschwand. „Es war ihr Schicksal, ich hätte alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

„Aber wissen sie, was passieren wird? Wird Luna überleben?"

„Ich weiss nur, was geschehen könnte. Ich sehe was die Zukunft bringen kann, doch welche Möglichkeit eintreten wird, entscheiden die Menschen - und Auserwählte."

„Sie sind kein Mensch, stimmt's?"

„Ja, ich bin eine Nachfahrin von Rowena Ravenclaw. Wie hast du das rausgefunden?"

„Sie sind so Übernatürlich. Was war denn Rowena Ravenclaw, wenn sie nicht menschlich war?"

„Das weisst du nicht? Rowena Ravenclaw und auch die andern Gründer waren Menschen, doch sie wurden von den Göttern berührt. Sie erfuhren Stärke und Kraft und jeder hatte seine eigenen Gaben. Ravenclaw zum Beispiel die Gabe eines Sehers und die Macht, die Zeit zu überwinden."

„Und all dieses Zeugs, haben sie nun geerbt. Deshalb sind sie auch ein Kind der Götter. Was haben denn die andern Götterkinder für Gaben?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Um uns aktuelleren Themen zuzuwenden: Luna wird das Erbe antreten, aber erst, wenn sie ihren Seelenpartner gefunden hat. Damit Ravenclaws Erbe nicht ausstirbt, muss Luna gerettet werden."

„Aha, und ich soll das ihrer Meinung nach tun?"

Doch Mrs. Lovegood lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. „Du wirst es zumindest versuchen."  
Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, er konnte nicht anders. Hermine nannte es sein Menschenrettungs-Ding.

„Ich werde dich nun zurückschicken. Weisst du, wo wir sind?"

„Ich nehme an in ihrem Labor-Schuppen, indem Sie sterben werden."

Zu spät fiel Harry ein, dass das etwas taktlos war, aber Louella liess sich nichts anmerken:  
„Genau, ich werde dich zu der Zeit hier absetzen, in der du in Little Whinging verschwunden bist. Geh zu meinem Mann, er wird dir helfen. Unser Haus ist gut geschützt. Dort bist du sicher."

Harry sah, wie sie sich in den Phönix zurückverwandelte. Sie flog zu ihm, packte ihn an der Schulter und flog Spiralen nach oben, zurück in die Gegenwart. Als sie ihn abgesetzt hatte, schaute sie ihm nochmals tief in die Augen. Und er vernahm ihre Worte, die er nie wieder vergessen würde:

_Harry, auch du bist ein Kind der Götter,  
deine ganzen Kräfte werden sich erst entfalten  
wenn du die wahre Liebe gefunden hast.  
Nur mit Ihr kannst du gegen die Gefahr bestehen.  
Doch suche erst das Geschenk deiner Eltern  
und die beiden übrigen Götterkinder!_


	8. Der Grimmauldplatz u d Lovegoodanwesen

Ich melde mich auch mal wieder, viel Spass beim lesen.

* * *

**8. Der Grimmauldplatz und das Lovegood- Anwesen**

Als Bethany den Schlüssel berührte, spürte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen hinter dem Nabel. Das Zimmer um sie herum verschwand in einem Strudel aus Farben. Sie fühlte sich leicht, als ob sie schwebte und doch bewegte sie sich in rasendem Tempo vorwärts. Mit einem heftigen Ruck war die Reise vorbei.

Gekonnt ging sie ein wenig in die Knie und fing den Schlag ab. Sie schaute sich neugierig um; ausser vier kahlen Steinwänden (eine hatte natürlich eine Tür) und einem von modrigem Stroh bedeckten Boden gab es nichts Interessantes zu sehen. Sie suchte einen Ausgang aus dieser feuchten Kammer, doch die Tür war fest verschlossen.

Während sie Harry verfluchte, dass er sie hierher gebracht hatte, registrierte sie, dass es keine eigentliche Lichtquelle gab. Aber sie wusste natürlich, dass sie es mit Magie zu tun hatte. Für sie wäre es nicht allzu schwer gewesen, den Zauber der Tür zu brechen, doch das würde nur zu unnötigen Fragen führen. Den eisernen Schild, den sie vorher beschworen hatte würde schon genügend Probleme geben.

Da flog auch schon die Tür auf, und zwei Gestalten mit schwarzen Umhängen kamen vorsichtig auf sie zu. Jetzt hiess es, sich dumm zu stellen, was für gescheite Leute wie sie natürlich kein Problem war, dachte Bethany.

* * *

Harry fand sich in, von Efeu überwucherten Ruinen wieder. Vom Ehemaligen Labor-Schuppen sah Harry zum Anwesen der Lovegoods rüber. Das Haus hatte drei Etagen und einen Grundriss von etwa dreissig auf fünfzig Metern. 

Nicht schlecht, die Bude, dachte Harry, als er auf die reich verzierte Eingangstür zuging. Doch bevor er sie berühren konnte, lief ihm ein warmer Schauer den Rücken hinunter und er drehte sich um, weil er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, ein grosses monströses Etwas stünde hinter ihm.

Doch hinter ihm sah man nur eine schmale Fahrstrasse, die sich in den Hügeln verlor. Er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, die sich offenbar von allein geöffnet hatte. Zögernd trat er hinein und sah sich dem Grössten aber auch interessantestem Durcheinander gegenüber. Hüfthoch waren im gesamten Flur Gegenstände aufgetürmt.

Harry mochte die Unordnung, doch wie sollte er jemals zur Tür am Andern Ende des Ganges erreichen. Wie zur Antwort auf seine Frage rückten die Stapel zur Seite und wuchsen in die Höhe. Jetzt konnte er durch einen Schmalen Gang sicher die Tür erreichen. Sicher jedenfalls, wenn man die schwankenden Türme ignorierte, die einen jede Sekunde zu erschlagen drohten. Doch Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er so was nicht in Kauf nehmen würde. So schritt er zielsicher auf die Tür zu und er erreichte sie ohne Schwierigkeiten.

Als sie aufschwang sah er, dass das Durcheinander auf der andern Seite weniger gross war. Offenbar war das die Küche. Am Esstisch sass ein schwarzer Zauberer, der in ein goldenes aufwändig gearbeitetes, mit glitzernden Edelsteinen besticktes Gewand eingehüllt war. Die Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt hatte er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Vor ihm lag ein geöffneter Brief. Der Mann sah mit feuchten Augen auf.

„Hallo, Harry Potter", sagte er müde. „setz dich doch hin." Er deutete mit dem Kopf auf einen der Stühle. „Ich bin Lugnuo Lovegood. Hmm… möchtest du einen Tee?"

„äh… Ja, gerne." Harry fragte sich gerade, weshalb Lugnuo scheinbar wusste, das er kommen würde.

„Lou hat mir den Brief hier gebracht, sie schreibt, Luna ist eine Gefangene der Todesser." Es klang mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung und Harry wusste, Lugnuo hoffte, dass seine (tote) Frau sich irrte.

Doch Harry vernichtete diesen Hoffnungsschimmer mit einem traurigen Nicken. Er schaute auf und sah gerade noch wie Lunas Vater sich eine einsame Träne wegwischte bevor dieser sich aufrichtete und in der Küche zu werkeln begann.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile angeschwiegen hatten, winkte Lugnuo Harry zu sich und während sie den Tee schlürften zeigte er ihm stolz seine Fotosammlung exotischer Tiere, die er auf seinen Auslandreisen angetroffen hatte. Harry musste sich sehr konzentrieren, damit er nicht lauthals Loslachen musste.

Lunas Vater hatte meist völlig normale Gegenstände oder Tiere fotografiert, die mit viel Fantasie tatsächlich ein wenig komisch aussahen. Und Fantasie hatten die Lovegoods, das bezweifelte keiner. Also nickte Harry und mimte den interessierten.

Doch seine Fassade brach, als er das letzte Bild sah, das laut Lugnuo eine zitternde Glibberschildkröte zeigte. Er kriegte einen Lachanfall, von dem er sich erst erholte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der afrikanische Zauberer ihn ziemlich ungehalten anstarrte.

* * *

Als Tonks spürte, dass Harrys Notfallportschlüssel aktiviert wurde, apparierte sie sofort zum Grimmauld Platz, wo sich derzeit nur Remus aufhielt. Sie schleppte ihn auch gleich mit in den Keller, wo sie nach Harry schauen wollte. Denn der Portschlüssel konnte nur im Keller ankommen, dafür hatte Dumbledore gesorgt. So konnte der Orden jeden Ankömmling prüfen. 

Die beiden standen vor der Tür und Tonks wartete ungeduldig, bis Remus die Schutzzauber endlich aufgehoben hatte. Als er endlich fertig war, öffnete sie schwungvoll die Tür und die Beiden betraten den Raum, wo sie aber keinen Harry vorfanden. Dafür aber eine Brünette die sie etwas scheu ansah.

„Das ist Harrys Freundin", raunte Tonks. „Bethy, oder so."

„Bethany!" korrigierte diese schnippisch.

„Bethany also", sagte Remus „Was führt dich hierher?"

„Ein rostiger Schlüssel?" fragte Bethany ganz unschuldig.

„Ja, ja! Aber weshalb hattest du den Schlüssel?"

So erzählte Bethany den beiden, dass Luna, Harry und sie in ihrem Haus angegriffen wurden und Harry ihr den Portschlüssel zuwarf, damit sie entkommen konnte.

„Schnell, komm Tonks, wir müssen ihnen helfen!" schrie Remus und rannte bereits zur Tür. Doch er hielt erschrocken inne, als sich vor ihm in der Luft ein Pergamentstück in einer blauen Stichflamme materialisierte. Er fing es geschickt auf und las laut vor:

_Harry und Luna sind nicht mehr in Little Whinging. Geht zum Anwesen der Familie Lovegood. Harry wird euch dort alles erklären. Beeilt euch, der Grimmauldplatz ist nicht länger sicher..._

Ein gewaltiges Beben liess das Haus erzittern. Der nun aschfahle Remus schrie: „Lauft!"

Und sie liefen so schnell sie konnten die Treppe hoch, Tonks an der Spitze und Remus als Schlusslichtchen. Das Haus bebte erneut, sodass Staub von der Decke rieselte. Keuchend stolperten die drei durch die Eingangshalle.

Remus wollte gerade die Haustür öffnen als diese ihm plötzlich entgegengeflogen kam, ihn zu Boden schmetterte und unter sich begrub. Tonks schrie: „Remus!"

Dann kamen die Todesser. Gemächlich schritten sie zur Tür hinein und umkreisten die beiden jungen Frauen. Es waren genau fünfzehn Stück. Eine der Gestalten löste sich aus dem Kreis und ging auf die beiden zu.

„Na wenn das nicht meine Lieblingsnichte ist! Und wen hat sie denn dabei?"

Bellatrix Lestrange zog sich ihre Maske vom Kopf und lächelte fies.  
„Draco! Komm her!", befahl sie und eine andere Gestalt stellte sich neben sie. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt deine Kusine tötest. Dann wirst du endgültig als Todesser aufgenommen."

Sch…..! Dachte Bethany. Ihre Mutter hatte sie gut ausgebildet in Verteidigungsmagie, doch es waren zu viele. Natürlich, wenn,… Aber das wäre doch…

-------------

„Weshalb findest du diese zitternde Glibberschildkröte so witzig?"  
„Weil es keine ist!"  
„Und was soll es denn deiner unfachmännischen Meinung nach sein?"  
„Ein Wackelpudding mit Karamell-Sauce!"  
„Es ist kein Wackelpudding mit Karamell-Sauce, es ist eine zitternde Glibberschildkröte!"  
„Ist es nicht!"  
„Doch!"  
„Nein!"  
Die beiden Streitenden wurden von einem lauten Rumpeln unterbrochen. Sie warfen sich einen Wir-sind-noch-nicht-fertig-Blick zu und gingen zur Küchentür um einen Blick auf den Gang zu werfen.

Dort standen Remus und Bethany – beide waren offenbar leicht verletzt - und lachten über ein Menschliches Knäuel, das unter den vielen Objekten die sich dort gestapelt hatten begraben war. Natürlich war eine der beiden Personen die sich dort auf dem Boden zu befreien versuchten Tonks, die den Schlamassel wahrscheinlich durch ihre Tollpatschigkeit verursacht hatte.

Mit der andern Person die zu ihm aufschaute, hatte er jedoch nicht gerechnet.

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst ein kleines Review. 


	9. Erklärungen I

So, hier der erste Teil Erklärungen, den zweiten muss ich noch umschreiben. Vielen Dank für die Reviews.

* * *

**9. Erklärungen Teil1**

„Malfoy!?"

„In der Tat!" antwortete dieser.

„Was machst du denn hier, was hast du mit Bethany und Remus gemacht?"

Tatsächlich sahen die beiden nicht besonders gut aus.

„Oh, ich hab ihnen nur das Leben gerettet damit dus weißt!" giftete Malfoy.

„Für mich sieht es eher aus, als ob du sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht hättest!"

„Harry, du kannst ihm vertrauen." Sagte Bethany ruhig.

„Was hat Malfoy getan, dass ihr ihm vertraut?" Harrys Stimme klang wütender als er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Tja, er hat uns vor 14 Todessern gerettet, soviel steht fest." sagte Tonks. „Wie, muss er uns selbst erklären." Sie schaute Malfoy fragend an. Der jedoch zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

Bethany sah Harry etwas traurig in die Augen. „Ich kann alles erklären, aber ich fühle mich jetzt grad nicht so in der Lage." Tatsächlich blutete sie aus einen Wunde am Kopf.

Lugnuo ging zu ihr und untersuchte die Wunde vorsichtig. „ Nichts was man nicht wieder flicken könnte," meinte er „aber wer zum Teufel bist du eigentlich, ich lerne zwar gerne neue Leute kennen, aber ihr kommt mir schon etwas zu zahlreich ins Haus geschwirrt. Soweit ich weiss sollte der junge Malfoy hier ein Todesser sein, was hält mich davon ab ihn einfach dem Ministerium auszuliefern?" Draco schaute erschrocken auf.

„Er ist den Todessern nicht beigetreten, was der Grund für unser Überleben ist." Meldete sich nun Remus zu Wort.

Diesmal war es an Lugnuo und Harry geschockt dreinzuschauen.

„Wie..?" „Es ist eine längere Geschichte, warum setzen wir uns nicht irgendwo hin?" fragte Bethany müde. Lugnuo bat sie eifrig in die Küche, verarzte Remus und Bethany soweit, dass sie der Unterhaltung beiwohnen konnten und servierte allen Tee und Kekse. Dann Begann Bethany ihre Geschichte:

„_Einst war die Erde unwohnlich, die Menschen irrten Ziellos herum, immer auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem, um ihr klägliches Leben zu erhalten. Doch eines Tages kamen vier Götter auf den kargen Planeten und beschlossen, dort zu bleiben. Sie machten die Erde fruchtbar, schenkten ihr das Licht, gaben den Menschen ein Gewissen und die Magie. In dieser Zeit entstand eine Kultur von Magiern, die den Göttern treu waren und sie ehrten. Doch auch das Böse fand seinen Weg auf die Erde und es entstanden Unstimmigkeiten, Streit und Krieg. Die Götter wehrten sich mit aller Macht gegen das Unheil und so bekam nie eine Seite die Überhand. Doch vor etwa zwei Jahrtausenden gelang es der Dunkeln Seite, die Götter zu verbannen. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die die Vier noch sahen, um die Menschheit zu retten, war die Übertragung ihrer Kräfte auf Vier Auserwählte Menschen: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff, welche meine Mutter ist."_

Jetzt schwiegen erst mal alle, dann: „Sag mal für welche Sekte wirbst du gleich nochmals an?"

Bethany warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Selbst wenn diese Geschichte der Wahrheit entspräche erklärt sie uns nichts."

Tonks runzelte die Stirn. „Doch Malfoy, es erklärt uns zumindest weshalb sie so viel Kraft gegen die Todesser aufbringen konnte. Das Gotteserbe schlummert in ihr."

„Was mich interessieren würde; was ist mit dem Bösen passiert nachdem die Götter ihre Kräfte weitergaben?" Die Frage kam von Remus.

„Es zog sich zurück, es verschwand. Weshalb weis niemand so genau. Fest steht, dass es jetzt zurück ist und mehr Gefahr den je von ihm ausgeht."

„Also müssen wir alle vier Erben zusammensuchen und mit ihnen gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen antreten."

Bethany nickte nur.

„Bethany ist also Hufflepuffs Erbe, dann brauchen wir nur noch drei." Meinte Tonks. „Zwei, Luna ist Erbe von Ravenclaw." Korrigierte Lugnuo.

„Einen, Mrs Lovegood teilte mir mit, dass ich auch ein Erbe sei." Und auf die fragenden Blicke hin erzählte Harry, was ihm seit dem Angriff passiert war.

„Genau genommen kennen wir auch den vierten" erklärte Bethany. „Draco Malfoy ist der Erbe von Slytherin." Dieser Satz löste bei allen grosses Erstaunen aus. „Ich dachte immer, dass Lord Voldemort der Erbe Slytherins ist. Hat er mir jedenfalls erzählt." Harry war verwirrt.

„Das hat er bestimmt nur so erzählt um sich wichtig zu machen," entgegnete Betany. „Wie kommt ihr denn darauf, dass Malfoy der Erbe ist?" fragte Lugnuo. „Ganz einfach" meinte Bethany. „Er hat es uns bewiesen."

* * *

Ich gebe zu, ein fieses Ende... Wie gewohnt. :-P Danke fürs Lesen 


	10. Erklärungen II

_So hier erfahrt ihr endlich was mit Draco, Bethany, Tonks, Remus, Bellatrix und den andern Todessern geschah._

_Es hat mal wieder lange gedauert, danke fürs warten und danke auch an meine Beta- Leserin, die dieses Kapitel glücklicherweise so lange kritisiert hatte, bis es für euch zumutbar war. _

_Viel Spass, Adanos _

* * *

**Flashback**

_Ein gewaltiges Beben liess das Haus erzittern. Der nun aschfahle Remus schrie: „Lauft!"_

_Und sie liefen so schnell sie konnten die Treppe hoch, Tonks an der Spitze und Remus als Schlusslicht. Das Haus bebte erneut, sodass Staub von der Decke rieselte. Keuchend stolperten die drei durch die Eingangshalle. Remus wollte gerade die Haustür öffnen als diese ihm plötzlich entgegengeflogen kam, ihn zu Boden schmetterte und unter sich begrub. Tonks schrie: „Remus!" Dann kamen die Todesser. Gemächlich schritten sie zur Tür hinein und umkreisten die beiden Jungen Frauen. Es waren genau fünfzehn Stück. Eine der Gestalten löste sich aus dem Kreis und ging auf die beiden zu und entwaffnete sie._

„_Na wenn das nicht meine Lieblingsnichte ist! Und wen hat sie denn dabei?"_

_Bellatrix Lestrange zog sich ihre Maske vom Kopf und lächelte fies._

„_Draco! Komm her!", befahl sie und eine andere Gestalt stellte sich neben sie. „Ich möchte, dass du jetzt deine Kusine tötest. Dann wirst du endgültig als Todesser aufgenommen."_

_Sch…..! Dachte Bethany. Ihre Mutter hatte sie gut ausgebildet in Verteidigungsmagie, doch es waren zu viele. Natürlich, wenn,… Aber das wäre doch… _

Draco musterte seine ältere Cousine. Sie hatte bonbonrosa Haar und trug einen schwarzen Auroren- Mantel. Er hob seinen Zauberstab. „Du wirst sterben Nymphadora."

„Nenn mich nicht so, du kleiner schleimiger Feigling."

Draco musste beinahe schmunzeln, Tonks musste ihren Vornamen schon sehr hassen, wenn sie sich selbst in dieser Situation darüber ärgerte. Es würde das letzte Mal sein das sie es tat. Und er würde endlich in den Kreis der Todesser eintreten, sein Vater würde stolz sein.

Erst jetzt registrierte Draco, dass neben Tonks noch ein Mädchen stand. Sie schaute ihn intensiv an und er schaute schnell beschämt weg. Moment mal, er war hier auf einer Mission seines Meisters und nicht um solche Schönheiten zu bewundern. Doch einen letzten Blick mochte er wohl noch riskieren. Doch sie sah ihn gar nicht erst an sondern schaute nun etwas eingeschüchtert auf die Übermacht der Todesser. Er fragte sich, woher sie kam und wer sie war. Je länger er sie betrachtete, desto sicherer wurde er, dass er sie auf keinen Fall umbringen wollte. Er wandte sich an Bellatrix: „Wer ist dieses Mädchen?"

„Das geht dich nichts an. Töte sie, es spielt dann sowieso keine Rolle mehr."

Doch Draco liess nicht locker: „Und was, wenn sie noch einige wichtige Informationen hätte? Oder wenn sie sich uns anschliessen würde? Der Dunkle Lord wäre gar nicht zufrieden mit dir, Tante."

Bellatrix holte zischend Luft. Erst sah es so aus, als wollte sie schon losschreien, doch dann besann sie sich eines besseren und sagte mit einer zuckersüssen Stimme: „Na dann, Draco frag sie doch, ob sie will."

Draco wandte sich Bethany zu, die den Kopf schieflegte und ihn mit unschuldiger Mine ansah.

„ähm, hast du zufälligerweise wichtige Informationen für uns oder möchtest du uns beitreten? Ich kann dir versichern, es sind nicht alle so wie die hier." Er wies auf Bellatrix. Diese kreischte und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor.

„Draco, Schatz, bei uns bedeutet fragen etwas anderes. CRUCIO."

Bethany wand sich unter Bellatrix Fluch. Bellatrix schaute hämisch, Tonks und Draco entsetzt zu. Nach einer Ewigkeit, so schien es Draco hob Bellatrix den Fluch auf. Bethany lag keuchend auf dem Boden und kämpfte mit den Nachwirkungen des Fluchs. „Nun, willst du uns beitreten?" Bethany sah hasserfüllt auf und schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„CRUCIO." Bellatrix genoss es sichtlich, aber Malfoy drehte sich beinahe der Magen um. „Und nun? Hast du etwas zu sagen?" fragte Bellatrix als sie den Fluch wieder gelöst hatte.

Bethany und Malfoys Blick kreuzten sich und beide schienen dieselbe Idee zu haben. „Ja." Sagte Bethany kleinlaut. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe dich nicht ganz verstanden." höhnte Bellatrix. „Ja ich werde dem Dunklen Lord dienen."

Tonks keuchte erschrocken auf.

„So ists brav. Nun Tonks willst du auch noch überlaufen?"

„Lieber würd ich sterben."

„Abgemacht. Draco, ihr beide werdet sie zusammen töten. Hilf der Neuen auf und gib ihr ihren Zauberstab zurück."

Bellatrix hielt Draco den Zauberstab hin, den sie Bethany vorher weggehext hatte. Draco nahm ihn entgegen und hastete zur immer noch am Boden liegende Bethany.

Er achtete darauf, dass sein zweiter Zauberstab soweit aus seiner Tasche lugte, dass Tonks ihn unauffällig an sich nehmen könnte. Er half Bethany auf, ohne ihr in die Augen zu schauen und die beiden gingen zu Bellatrix zurück, wobei Draco so nah an Tonks vorbeiging, dass er sie fast streifte.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass der Zauberstab verschwunden war, während er und Bellatrix ihre Zauberstäbe hoben und damit auf Tonks zielten. Diese sah erwartungsvoll zurück und sie wechselte mit beiden einige Blicke. Malfoy begann zu zählen: „Eins, Zwei, Drei."

Doch statt zwei grünen Todesflüchen schossen aus den Zauberstäben einerseits eine goldene Kuppel, die sich über Bethany, Tonks und Draco spannte und ein grünlicher Nebel, der sich um die Todesser legte und diese zum Würgen brachte. Im selben Moment schossen von Tonks unzählige Flüche auf die Todesser nieder, die von dem Angriff total überrumpelt wurden.

Die drei steuerten auf die Tür, oder besser gesagt, auf das Loch in der Wand zu. Die Kuppel folgte ihnen, von Bethany gesteuert. Schon prasselten die ersten Flüche auf den Schild aus goldenem Licht nieder, die aber alle absorbiert wurden.

Bellatrix kreischte und liess dann den Troll- Schirmständer auf sie zurasen. Der wuchtige Gegenstand glitt mühelos durch den Schild und zwang die drei sich mit einem Seitensprung zu retten. Dadurch kamen sie ausserhalb des Schildes und unglücklicherweise wurde Bethany genau in diesem Moment von einem Impedimentia – Fluch getroffen und sie wurde an die Wand geschleudert.

Indem Moment als sie aufprallte, verschwand auch die Kuppel. Bellatrix lachte triumphierend und stürzte sich auch gleich auf Tonks, die guten Widerstand leistete. Draco machte seine Sache auch sehr gut, doch gegen so viele erfahrene Todesser hatte er natürlich keine Chance. Schon bald wurde er von einem Fluch zurückgeschleudert und er blieb regungslos liegen.

Jetzt war Tonks allein, drei ihrer Gefährten waren ausser Gefecht gesetzt. Doch plötzlich glaubte sie etwas zu hören. Sie schockte einen Todesser, der gerade auf sie zugerannt kam und drehte sich um. Remus hatte sich tatsächlich bewegt und versuchte nun unter den Trümmern hervorzukriechen. Tonks gab ihm Deckung bis er bereit war zu Kämpfen.

Bethanys Hinterkopf schmerzte. Erst nach und nach bemerkte sie, dass sie mit dem Rücken an eine Wand gelehnt dasass und beobachtete wie gut ein Duzend Schwarze Gestalten Flüche auf einen eher schäbigen Mann und eine Frau mit knalligem Haar abschossen. Und dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an das was passiert war. Doch wo war Malfoy? Sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte sie, dass er nicht weit von ihr entfernt in einem Trümmerhaufen lag. Sie robbte zu ihm hinüber und rüttelte ihn sachte an der Schulter. Aber da er ja nicht eingechlafen war, liess er sich wohl auch nicht einfach wecken. „Enervate."

Malfoy schlug die Augen auf und lächelte, als er Bethany sah. „Bist du bereit weiterzukämpfen?" Er nickte eifrig und wollte schon aufstehen, doch er sank entkräftet wieder zurück. Sie schaute ihn mitleidig an.

„Ich bin nicht gut in Heilzauber, aber meine Mutter hat mir eines beigebracht." Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft. Er war zwar erst überrascht, erwiderte denn Kuss aber dennoch.

Als die beiden die Augen wieder aufschlugen bemerkten sie, dass sie nicht mehr am Boden lagen. Stattdessen schwebten sie einige Meter weiter oben kopfüber in der Luft. Und nicht nur sie. Die Todesser, Tonks und Remus waren gerade dabei sich an den Kampf in der Schwerelosigkeit zu gewöhnen.

Tonks stiess sich von der Wand ab und zischte geradewegs durch die Todesser hindurch, welche Flüche auf sie abschossen. Keiner traf sie, stattdessen trafen sich die Todesser gegenseitig. Tonks sauste mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit auf die Decke zu, doch glücklicherweise diente Bellatrix hier als Bremskissen und wurde an einen Balken gedrückt.

Remus besass die Kreativität zu entdecken, dass die Weingläser und Flaschen ein gutes Wurfgeschoss waren, denn sobald er einen Todesser damit getroffen hatte zerbarst das Glas und die Scherben schnitten blutige Wunden in die umstehenden Todesser. Er schwebte also neben dem Buffet und bombardierte die Todesser mit Scherben während Tonks sich immer noch unter der Decke befand und sich mit Bellatrix duellierte.

Draco und Bethany schossen Flüche auf die übrigen Todesser. Doch mit den ersten Flüchen liess die Schwerkraft nach und zog sie alle zu Boden. Erst langsam, aber dann immer schneller.

Remus schwang sich aufs Buffet und verhinderte so einen unbequemen Fall. Tonks hielt sich an einem Balken fest Bellatrix aber fiel und landete auf einem anderen Todesser. Bethany und Draco schafften es irgendwie sich zu drehen und landeten schliesslich auf dem Boden, den Draco schnell noch ein wenig weich gezaubert hatte.

Die meisten Todesser waren ausser Gefecht gesetzt und der Rest ergab sich. Bis auf Bellatrix, selbstverständlich. Sie rannte zur Tür und als Abschiedsgruss schickte sie noch ein „Incendio" zurück. Dann floh sie aus der Appariersperre und verschwand.

Remus kletterte runter vom Buffet und die drei sahen zu Tonks hoch, die immer noch am Balken hing. Plötzlich liess sie sich los doch dann wurde ihr langsamer und sie erkannten dass sie an einem Seil hinuntergeglitten war. Sie kam zu ihnen herüber und meinte:

„Das war ein toller Kampf Leute. Aber wenn wir noch lange hier herumstehen werden wir verbrennen." Das stimmte, Bellatrix Fluch hatte schon einen Grossteil des Raums in Brand gesteckt, jedoch konnten sie noch ungehindert durch die Tür fliehen.

* * *

_Freue mich über Reviews _


	11. Das Rad der Wut

_ Als extrem unpünktliches Weihnachtsgeschenk :) gibts ein neues Chap. Es spielt einige Nächte nach der Unterhaltung im letzten Kapitel. Es wurde betagelesen von avada von harrypotter-buch.de. Viel Spass, Adanos_**  
**

* * *

**Das Rad der Wut**

Harry drehte sich im Schlaf. Er murmelte einige unverständliche Worte und dann beruhigte sich sein Atem wieder. Er lag zusammengerollt, den Mund halb geöffnet, nur zur Hälfte zugedeckt und, was er nicht merken konnte, beobachtet in Luna's Zimmer, dass Lugnuo ihm als Unterkunft angeboten hatte, auf dem kuscheligen Himmelbett.Harry spürte den Blick der auf ihm ruhte nicht, doch ein hübsches und kleines Schmuckstück, welches er tagsüber getragen hatte und welches jetzt auf seinem Nachttischchen lag, bemerkte die fremde Präsenz die plötzlich im Zimmer erschienen war und versuchte seinen Träger zu warnen. Die einzige Methode die ihm für diesen Zweck gegeben war wandte es nun an und wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wärmer.

Harry erwachte, als ihm ein beissender Geruch in die Nase stieg. Er setzte die Brille auf und erkannte – nichts. Grauer Rauch verdeckte ihm die Sicht, drang in seine Lunge ein und liess ihn keuchend husten. Durch das Husten brauchte er mehr Sauerstoff, doch da er im Rauch stand sog er immer nur noch mehr Rauch ein. Ihm wurde schwindlig und er fiel, nahe einer Ohnmacht, zu Boden.

Zum Glück war es dort unten weniger stickig. Seine Sicht klärte sich wieder und er führte instinktiv einen Luft- Reinigungszauber aus. Schlagartig wich der beissende Rauch und Harry erkannte auch schnell die Ursache für ihn.

Sein Nachttischchen stand in Flammen. Er rannte ins Bad und kam mit einem Eimer voll Wasser zurück, den er über die Flammen goss. Doch es nützte wenig. Er müsste schon sehr viele Male hin und her gehen und die Kessel zu füllen brauchte auch Zeit. Doch plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _BIST DU VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN? BIST DU EIN ZAUBERER ODER NICHT? _

Harry schlug sich an den Kopf. Da war selbst die Müdigkeit keine Ausrede mehr. Er suchte seinen Zauberstab, doch er fand ihn nicht. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er schon mehr als einmal stablose Magie ausgeführt hatte. Er zielte mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand auf das brennende Möbelstück und sagte laut „_Aguamenti_". Harry spürte die Magie als ein kühles Kribbeln durch seinen Körper strömen und als Wasserschwall spritzte sie aus seinen Fingern und löschte unter lautem Zischen das Feuerchen und so konnte Harry zwei Dinge erkennen:

Sein Zauberstab hatte auf dem Nachttischchen gelegen und war jetzt nur noch ein längliches Stück Kohle und der Grund für den Brand war das Amulett, dass ihm Ginny auf den Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Es glühte noch.

Harry begann plötzlich zu schwitzen. Jemand war in diesem Zimmer gewesen und war womöglich noch in diesem Haus, obwohl Lugnuo ihm erklärt hatte, dass das Anwesen durch diverse Banne bestens geschützt sei. Er musste die andern warnen.

Da er keinen Zauberstab mehr besass würde er ein Duell alleine wahrscheinlich verlieren. Leise schlich er zur Tür raus und den Gang entlang. Dort befand sich Remus Zimmer. Er klopfte zuerst, doch da niemand reagierte drückte er die Türfalle hinunter. Doch die Tür liess sich nicht öffnen. So sehr er auch drückte und schob, sie gab nicht einen Millimeter nach. Zur Sicherheit zog er auch noch ein wenig daran, doch auch damit blieb er erfolgslos, genau wie mit einem _Alohomora_ .

Er probierte es bei allen Türen in diesem Gang aus, doch er kam weder in Tonks noch in Lugnuo's Zimmer. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es einen Stock höher zu versuchen. Bethany's Zimmer war abgeschlossen und sie hörte sein Klopfen nicht. Auch hinter Malfoys Tür war nichts zu hören.

Es war dunkel und kalt. Leise schlich Harry die Treppe runter. Da hörte er von unten ein dunkles Grollen und das Haus bebte. Schnell hastete er die Treppe runter und auf die geschlossene Küchentür zu. Ab und zu erhellten bunte Blitze die in der Küche ihren Ursprung hatten und deren Licht durch den Türspalt drangen den Flur. Die Lichter wurden von Lärm begleitet, einem Quietschen, einem Knall oder einem Grollen, welches klang als ob etwas Schweres verschoben würde. Gerade als Harry vor der Tür stand und im Begriff war sie zu öffnen wurde es ruhig und dunkel.

Harry zog die Tür einen Spaltbreit auf und lugte hinein. Er erkannte trotz der Finsternis, dass in der Küche ein noch grösseres Durcheinander herrschte als normalerweise. Die Wand hinter der Kochstelle war herausgerissen worden und Harry sah, dass sich ein kleiner Raum dahinter befand. In der Mitte des Raumes war ein kleiner Sockel. Neben dem Sockel stand eine in dunkle Roben gehüllte Gestalt.

Sie drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm herum und verbarg schnell einen etwa ellenlangen Gegenstand unter ihren Stoffen. Sie schoss zu seiner überraschung einen Stupor auf ihn, dem er jedoch ausweichen konnte. Doch bevor er das Feuer erwidern konnte war die Gestalt schon an ihm vorbeigerannt. Harry folgte ihr durch die ins Chaos gestürzte Küche, durch den unordentlichen Flur, die Treppe hinauf und schliesslich in sein bzw. Lunas Zimmer.

Harry war um einiges langsamer gewesen als die Gestalt und so erreichte er das Zimmer etwa drei Sekunden nach ihr. Doch er konnte sie nicht mehr entdecken. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er ein merkwürdiges Schimmern im Wandspiegel neben ihm wahr. Er drehte sich um und konnte gerade noch sehen wie die schwarze Oberfläche sich kräuselte und wieder zu einer glatten, reflektierenden Fläche wurde.

Und jetzt war Harry klar wie die Gestalt ins Haus gelangen konnte: Dies war der Zweiwegespiegel. Die Todesser mussten das Gegenstück aus Bethany's Haus genommen und repariert haben. Er packte Ginnys Amulett und warf es gegen den Spiegel, welcher von der Wand fiel und zerbrach.

Er, Harry hatte versagt. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Spiegel in Voldemort's Besitz gelangen würde, doch er hatte den Todesser, der eindrang nicht aufhalten können und das, obwohl er Gryffindor's Erbe war. Was der Todesser wohl gestohlen hatte? Harry wurde ganz flau im Magen.

In diesem Moment kam Lugnuo herein: „Harry, was ist passiert?"

Er sah den zerbrochenen Spiegel und Harry konnte beobachten wie Luna's Vater nachdachte. Der Zweiwegespiegel. Dann wanderte sein nachdenklicher Blick zu Harry. Ihm hatten sie nichts getan. Entsetzen packte ihn als er die Wahrheit erkannte. „Sie haben _es_."

Harry nickte betrübt. Lugnuo konnte nur den Gegenstand meinen, der im Geheimraum neben der Küche versteckt war.

„Was war _es_?"

Der Witwer sah ihm traurig in die Augen und begann zu erzählen:

„Jeder der vier Götter besass ein besonderes Artefakt. Als sie ihre Macht an die Menschen weitergaben wussten sie, dass die Gegenstände erst in einigen Jahrhunderten wieder gebraucht würden. Sie schenkten dem jeweiligen Partner eines der Vier Gründer ein Artefakt. Louella und Luna sind die Erben des Partners von Gryffindor. Das Rad der Wut, welches heute Nacht gestohlen wurde, war für dich bestimmt."

Harry hörte dieser Geschichte betroffen zu. „Dass heisst, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor waren zusammen? Aber dann müsste ja meine Familie im Besitz von Lunas rechtmässigem Artefakt sein!"

„Waren Slytherin und Hufflepuff auch ein Paar?" dies war Dracos Stimme.

Er stand mit Bethany, Tonks und Remus im Türrahmen. Die vier waren wohl durch den Lärm wach geworden und nach dem Verschwinden des Todessers konnten die Türen wohl wieder geöffnet werden.

„Nein." Sagte Bethany zu ihm. „Mein Vater handelt mit Antiquitäten und hat einen Laden in der Winkelgasse."

* * *

_ So das Kap endet mit einem Abrupten und offenen Ende. Ihr könnt mir euren Unwillen darüber gern mitteilen indem ihr ein Review dalasst und auch gleichnoch etwas anderes zur Geschichte bemerkt :)_


	12. Die Anhörung

so, hier wieder mal ein cap, habt freude!

* * *

**Die Anhörung  
**

_Das Rad drehte sich. _

_Langsam aber stetig._

_Eine gewaltige Energie ging von ihm aus, die die Unendlichkeit ausfüllte und erdrückte. Aus den Speichen schossen Flammen, die Achse knarrte und mit abrupten, unregelmässigen, schmerzvollen Knacksern lösten sich Splitter aus dem Holz, die mit viel Wucht weggeschleudert wurden und sich in der Dunkelheit verloren._

_Die ganze zerstörerische Energie sendete das Rad inform von unerträglicher Hitze nach aussen. Es brannte weiter, es zerfiel weiter, die Zerstörung hörte nicht auf und doch schritt sie nicht voran. Und wenn sich das Rad schneller drehen würde, wäre die Welt verloren._

Harry stöhnte. Er hatte denselben Traum wie in den letzten Nächten gehabt. Die seltsamen Ahnungen von einem Rad, dass die Macht besitzt, die Welt zu zerstören. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und rutschte über den kalten, harten Steinboden zur Wasserstelle. Aus der felsigen Wand tropfte stetig Wasser in ein Becken. Er schöpfte es mit den Händen zu seinem Mund und trank gierig. Noch zwei weitere Male wiederholte er diesen Prozess, dann war das Becken auch schon leer. Erst in einigen Stunden würde es wieder vollgetropft sein. Seit er hier war hatte er noch nichts zu essen bekommen. Er schätzte, dass inzwischen mindestens ein Tag vergangen sein musste. Dank dem diffusen Licht, welches die Zelle erhellte, erkannte er die hölzerne, schwere Tür, die mit drei Schritten erreichbar gewesen wäre, hätte er noch gehen können. Doch sein Bein meldete sich nur bei diesem Gedanken schon wieder schmerzhaft pochend und er versuchte nicht zum ersten Mal seine blutige Wunde zu heilen, doch er brachte nicht die nötige Kraft auf. Er hustete, rollte sich so gut wie möglich und unter Schmerzen zu einer Kugel zusammen und versuchte zu schlafen, doch die Kälte liess es nicht zu und so sass er aufrecht hin und wartete. Würde er hier jemals wieder rauskommen? Keiner von seinen Verbündeten wusste wo er war. Er wusste nicht mal ob sie überhaupt noch lebten.

**Flashback**

Heute war der 31 August, der Tag, an dem Harry Dumbledore blossstellen und sich für alle Gemeinheiten rächen wollte. Der Tag auf den sich Harry mit Unterstützung von Tonks, Remus, Lugnuo, Bethany und Malfoy lange vorbereitet hatte. Der Tag von Dumbledores Anhörung. Harry lächelte hämisch und stieg aus dem Bett. Er duschte, zog sich "anständige" Kleidung an und ging dann runter in die Küche frühstücken. Tonks und Lugnuo waren bereits anwesend, sie sprachen fröhlich miteinander, trotzdem konnte Harry eine gewisse Angespanntheit heraushören. Wenn heute alles gut lief hatten sie nur noch einen Gegenspieler, Voldemort, auf den sie sich konzentrieren konnten und kein Dumbledore würde sie nie wieder manipulieren und ihnen ins Handwerk pfuschen können.

„Morgen Harry!" begrüsste ihn Tonks fröhlich. „Bereit, dem Alten eins auf die Nase zu geben?"

Harry grinste und nickte. Er nahm sich einen Toast und bestrich ihn mit Butter. Herzhaft biss er hinein und lauschte dem knusprigen Ton. Heute würde ein guter Tag werden, das war gewiss. Zwischen zwei Bissen Harrys kam Malfoy durch die Tür. - Draco, ermahnte sich Harry, denn sie hatten nach einem Gespräch Freundschaft geschlossen und redeten sich nun nicht mehr mit dem Nachnamen an. Draco war zu ihm gekommen und sich entschuldigt, dafür, dass er Harry oft recht mies behandelt hatte, aber auch wegen der jüngsten Ereignisse, schliesslich hatte er ihm die Freundin ausgespannt. Harry nahm dies ausserordentlich gelassen, er verstand, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren und tief in sich spürte er, dass auf ihn noch jemand anderes wartete. Lugnuos Geschichte nach, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit zwar gross, dass er und Luna zusammengehörten, aber Harry hatte seine Zweifel, denn er träumte Nachts oft von einer Todesserin. Zwar konnte er es sich nicht vorstellen, mit einer Todesserin zusammen zu kommen, aber noch weniger Luna an Voldemorts Seite zu sehen. Sie war eines der Götterkinder und sie mussten gemeinsam gegen Voldemort bestehen! Das hatte zumindest Louella prophezeit.

„Guten Morgen, Draco." Sagte er gut gelaunt.

„Morgeeen!" trällerte Malfoy genau so fröhlich und schwang sich Harry gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. „Alles klar, hast du dir deine Argumente nochmals zurechtgelegt? Die Dursleys, die Gefahren in der Schule, die Abgrenzung in den Ferien und der grosse Geldraub?"

„Ja, M- Draco, ich bin gut vorbereitet! Wo hast du Bethany gelassen?"

„Sie macht sich noch frisch." Malfoy rollte mit den Augen.

„Hm, hm.." machte Tonks, „Harry, können wir gehen?"

„Jap."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und traten zum Feuer, wo sie Pulver hineinwarfen und mit einem „Zaubereiministerium – Das Atrium" verschwanden.

„Kann man sonst wohin flohen ins Ministeruim?" fragte Harry während er sich den Russ von den Kleidern klopfte..

„Ja, aber dazu brauchst du meistens eine Sonderberechtigung, je nach dem vom Minister persönlich. Das Atrium lässt sich schnell abriegeln, doch wenn Feinde von Überall kämen, hätten wir ein Problem. Deshalb kommen die meisten Angestellten durchs Atrium." Erklärte Tonks. Harry fiel auf, dass der Brunnen der Magischen Geschwister umgebaut worden war. Statt der fünf Statuen stand dort ein hüfthoher Spitzhut aus Lapslazuli. Tonks runzelte die Stirn und schritt schon in einen der Fahrstühle hinein, als sie aufgehalten wurden.

Eric, der Sicherheitszauberer rief ihnen zu: „Kommen sie her, sie müssen erst einen Test machen." Harry, der diese Prozedur schon vor einem Jahr über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, legte seinen Zauberstab auf das merkwürdige Messinginstrument, welches einen Pergamentstreifen mit dem Zauberstabsteckbrief ausspucken würde. Tatsächlich wurde ein Zettel ausgespuckt, doch als Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder an sich nehmen wollte schüttelte Eric den Kopf: „Zu Gefährlich. Heutzutage muss man übervorsichtig sein. Sie kriegen ihn wieder am Ende der Verhandlung gegen diese Quittung." Er reichte Harry einen Fetzen. Harry war wütend, am liebsten hätte er losgeschrieen, doch Tonks hielt ihn zurück. Erst später im Fahrstuhl als sie allein waren liess auch sie ihrer Wut Luft. „Verdammt, was sollte das? Die denken doch nicht etwa du seiest eine Gefahr?"

„Dumbledore hatte schon immer Einfluss auf Fudge," sagte Harry gepresst, „wir müssen uns darauf gefasst machen, dass diese Anhörung nicht so verläuft wie geplant."

„Denkst du, Dumbledore steckt hinter diesen Sicherheitsvorschriften?"

„Ich traue es ihm zu. Wenn ich nicht zaubern kann, bin ich leichter zu kontrollieren."

Tonks schluckte. „Ich hasse ihn!"

„Vielleicht war er es ja gar nicht." Meinte Harry wenig überzeugt, „ und im Notfall beherrsche ich ja ein wenig Handmagie."

„Neunter Stock; Mysteriumsabteilung." Verkündete eine kühle Frauenstimme und die Türen öffneten sich ratternd.

Die beiden eilten zur Tür hinaus und dann die Treppe, welche zu den alten Gerichtsräumen führte herunter. Gerichtsraum Nummer 10 befand sich weiter hinten, nach einer Biegung im Gang. „Die Luft ist rein." Zischte Harry. Tonks stellte sich unten am Treppenabsatz so an die Wand, dass sie von der Treppe aus nicht gesehen werden konnte und Harry ging schon mal vor. Er trat in den düsteren Raum ein und setzte sich auf die Zeugenbank. Er war der erste und beobachtete, wie nach einer Weile Rita Kimmkorn, die ihm vergnügt zuzwinkerte eintrat, die Daumen reckte und sich in die Zuschauerränge setzte. Zehn Minuten später füllte sich der Raum langsam und weitere fünf Minuten später konnte die Verhandlung eröffnet werden.

„Disziplinarische Anhörung vom einunddreissigsten August in Sachen Versuchte Entführung eines Kunden und Körperverletzung eines Kobolds von Gringotts durch Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Wohnhaft in Hogwarts,…"

Harry hörte nicht mehr zu. Dumbledore sass unten auf dem Stuhl und warf gehässige Blicke in die Menge, einen Anwalt oder eine Verteidigung hatte er nicht dabei. Neben Harry sassen zwei ihm unbekannte Zauberer und eine Hexe, die wohl zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes in der Bank waren. Was Harry verwunderte war, dass kein einziger Kobold anwesend war. Offenbar waren Nicht-Menschen nicht berechtigt an Gerichtsvollfahren teilzunehmen. Harry wurde wieder wütend. Die Kobolde waren am meisten betroffen gewesen. Doch dank Unmenschen wie Umbridge hatten sie sehr wenige Rechte und konnten nur in der Zaubererbank arbeiten, obwohl sie mindestens so intelligent wie die Zauberer waren und in grösseren Gruppen vereint auch grosse Magische Kraft besassen.

„ … Mr Harry Potter zu Wort bitten."

Harry schaute erschrocken auf, alle Blicke ruhten auf ihm. Er stand auf, räusperte sich und erzählte die Geschichte des Tages, als Dumbledore ihn versuchte zu Entführen aus seiner Sicht. Er vergass nicht zu erwähnen, dass er bei den Dursleys wider Willen festgehalten wurde. Bei diesen Worten gab es einige erstaunte Blicke zu sehen, viele Mitleidige für ihn und einige Böse für Dumbledore. Doch als Harry erzählen wollte, dass Dumbledore ihm das Verliess ausgeraubt hatte, klemmte Fudge ihn einfach ab.

„Seien sie ruhig, Mr Potter, darum geht es hier nicht."

Rita Kimmkorn, die bisher noch kein Wort geschrieben hatte und nur scharf beobachtete riss empört den Mund auf. Ihre Haare nahmen ganz kurz einen roten Ton an, aber ausser Harry merkte das niemand. „Aber-„ setzte er an, doch

„Setzen sie sich wieder, Mr Potter."

Harry funkelte den Minister gehässig an, gehorchte dann aber und wechselte einen bösen Blick mit Dumbledore. Der stand jetzt auf.

„Ich möchte betonen, dass ich da alles nur für Harrys Wohl getan habe."

„Offenbar fühlte er sich aber nicht so wohl, wenn ich das recht verstanden habe." Fiel ihm Mme Bones ins Wort.

„Das kann sein, allerdings habe ich es nicht nur zu seinem Wohle getan, sondern für unser aller Zukunft. Er ist eine Gefahr. Ich habe schnell rausgefunden, was mit ihm los ist. –

Er hat böses Blut. Tatsächlich ist er mit einem grossen Schwarzmagier verwandt. Er wird nicht besser werden als der."

„Wer ist der Schwarzmagier?" fragte Fudge überrascht.

„Lord Voldemort!"

Die Stimmung im Saal änderte sich ganz abrupt. Vorher noch Dumbledore feindseelig gestimmt, nickten nun viele nachdenklich zustimmend und verachtend auf Harry herab. Der wusste nicht recht was mit ihm geschah, als er schon in die Mitte des Raumes geschubst wurde und zu Fudge aufsah. „Mr- Mr- Po- Potter. Oder eher Mr V- Dingsda? Was sagen sie dazu?"

„Ich weiss nicht was das soll.. ausserdem.. es geht in dieser Anhörung gar nicht sowas, hab ich geda-„

„Sei ruhig!" zischte Dumbledore ihm kalt in den Nacken.

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore, er hat ein Recht zu sagen was er will!" bestimmte Mme Bones.

Dumbledore funkelte sie an. „Soso, ich denke, es ist Zeit für einen Regierungswechsel." Der Alte Mann lächelte böse. Harry schauderte.

„Ich berufe mich hiermit auf das Recht, den Zaubereiminister vorübergehend ersetzen zu können, wenn man drei Viertel aller Stimmen des Zauberergamots hat und der Minister _freiwillig_ abtritt. Oswald, bitte.." Er sah Fudge lächelnd, aber bestimmt an.

* * *

tolles ende, nicht muahaha


End file.
